Harry Potter and the War of Wills
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Has Harry finally snapped? Serendipity throws Susan Bones in his path and Harry finds out what Loyalty and Working Hard mean to a determined Hufflepuff. HS
1. His Will Be Done

Harry Potter

And the

War of Wills

by

Heather Order of the Phoenix

**_Pairings: _**H/Susan Bones

If you don't like the pairing then read something else.

**Rating: **PG-13 Parents Strongly Cautioned.

This story contains some material that many parents would find unsuitable for children under 13 years of age. Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in, and are cautioned against letting children under the age of 13 read this story unattended. This story contains one or more of the following: **intense violence, intense sexual situations, strong coarse language, or intensely suggestive dialogue.**

**_Disclaimer: _**This story, and any content relating to the Harry Potter franchise is not authorized by J.K. Rowling, or Scholastic Press. I own my computer ... Can I have Harry and Hermione instead?

**Read** the story in the author's intended format at

http/groups. This story is best viewed with the following fonts: "Harry P", "Lumos", "Magik", and "Parseltongue". They can be found at in the _downloads_ section. The story is written in "Garamond".

**_Author's Notes: _Some elements of HBP will be included, not the plot, just characters maybe a few other things.**

Chapter One

His Will Be Done

"The first time I saw Sirius he was hidden in an alleyway watching me board the Knightbus. 'Course I didn't know it was him at the time, seeing as how he was a dog and all."

Harry Potter stood at the lectern, squeezing the sides of the level portion, trying in vain to muster enough courage to continue. His black dress robes hung on him rather uncomfortably in the summer heat. He tried to focus his eyes on the parchment that lay before him: notes, memories, things he wanted to say to those that knew Sirius Black best before the unfortunate event of mid-June.

His eyes, however, would not obey.

They sealed themselves shut in an intense burning as the messy-haired boy flashed back to the scene deep in the Ministry of Magic, the scene that haunted him relentlessly for the last four weeks. The sounds of magical firefight echoed in his ears. Flashes of red, green, and blue darted before his eyes. Then the sound of his own voice as he screamed for his godfather …

"Harry?" someone said.

His eyes snapped open and he blinked once to clear his vision.

"Erm … He saved my life -- Sirius did."

Something didn't sound right. Like he had forgotten a large amount of his pre-planned eulogy. He turned to look at the memorial that Dumbledore had erected in memory of those that had fallen since the beginning of the Second War of Voldemort. Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, and Sirius Black's images were etched in bronze at chest level on a placard secured on a white marble pyramid style monolith standing some ten feet in height.

_Plenty of room for so many more_ …

"So did Cedric -- he saved me too."

Turning back around, Harry's face was paler than before and the early afternoon sun, high behind him, exaggerated the shadows hanging under his eyes. He would like to think at the end of it all, he and Cedric had become friends. And Harry knew he had a tendency to have people close to him die rather gruesomely.

Bile rose in Harry's throat and he swallowed reflexively.

"But I'm here to talk about Sirius -- the guy that laughed at Bellatrix Lestrange seconds before she …"

He swallowed again.

"Seconds before she …"

"Harry?" This time the voice came with a hand, a comforting hand that Harry jerked away from.

"Seconds before she killed him in front of my eyes," he spat with acid-like venom.

His vision blurred for another moment as he stared out into the small crowd of people mostly comprised of surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore sat up front with a somber look upon his face. If possible Harry thought he looked even older than he did only a month ago when he wrought so much damage upon the Headmaster's office.

Molly Weasley was holding both her hands over her mouth in horror-filled shock at what he had just said. Ginny, sitting beside her had hard eyes emoting her own frustration and anger at what had happened.

Remus Lupin had flinched when Harry spoke his final word.

Hagrid sat in mournful silence clutching the hand of Madam Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

He eyed the rest of the Order in turn, cursing each and every one of them silently in his heart. Cursing them for not letting Sirus participate more in the goings-on within, for keeping himself in the dark all of last year in regard to his own participation in the war on Voldemort, for lying to him about the safety of his friends and himself at Hogwarts, for … for not letting him follow his godfather through to the other side.

"Sirius was the only one of you that believed in me enough to tell me the truth, or as much as you would allow him to tell me."

"Harry," the voice said accompanied again by the comforting hand.

He swung to the side. "Get off me, Hermione!"

She snapped backward at the force of Harry's voice and almost tripped before Ron Weasley grabbed her up. Harry paused, and the look of sorrow and apology rose to his eyes before he turned back to the small crowd.

"In memory of Sirius Black I will do what I am supposed to do. In the memory of my Godfather I will be there when Lestrange and Voldemort are captured or cornered. And in memory of the three people that have been murdered I will murder them in turn."

At that, Harry turned and left the dais and his parchment full of notes … full of empty platitudes, behind.

On a small branch that hung over the stunned crowd sat a small beetle with a distinct dotted pattern of circles around its eyes thought to itself, "Oh, now that _is_ interesting!"

Sitting behind a desk at the Diagon Alley division of the _Daily Prophet _a woman in her mid-forties tickled the edge of her jaw line with an elaborately poofy pink quill as she contemplated her forthcoming byline.

"Potter Implodes!" she tested to her own ears. "No, too dramatic."

One side of her mouth crinkled up. "How about 'Potter Breaks Down'?"

Her heavily penciled brow creased. "Rita, you've lost your flair for the fun tagline."

"How about 'Potter Vows Revenge upon Cowardly Death Eaters'?" a familiar voice called from the door to her newly reinstated office.

Her eyes shot up to find the wizarding world's favorite topic of discussion leaning against the doorjamb. "Or maybe 'Potter tells How Six School Children Beat Voldemort's Best'? Is that catchy enough for your readers."

Sensing another tell-all interview Rita Skeeter almost leaped from her chair. "Harry! Come in. Come in. Have a seat." She swept around her desk, pulling a chair out for the person who single handedly returned her career to its former glory, as she conveniently set aside that it was one of his best friends that destroyed her career in the first place.

_**Potter's Vow: Duel to the Death**_

_Well, dear readers, it seems Cassandra Trelawney's great-great-granddaughter isn't the fraud she's pretending to be these last sixteen years. According to Harry Potter she personally has recited five detailed prophecies that have all come true. _

_"She's not like she is when she's in class, all 'Look into the Great Beyond' and whatever prattle she spouting in the current week. When she telling a true prophecy her voice gets dark and hollow. She literally turns into a different person. Oh yeah, she's for real."_

_In a revealing interview with yours truly, Harry listed the details of the Battle at the Department of Mysteries that Minister Fudge has been trying to cover up, unsuccessfully, this past month. _

_"V (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named), was after a prophecy Professor Trelawney made before I was born. He knew it was true and it was why my parents were killed. It was why he came after me then and has come after me every year for the last six years."_

_When I asked what was so important about a prophecy sixteen years old and what it could possibly have to do with the re-rise of the Dark Lord, The-Boy-Who-Lived responded dryly, "**The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and the Dark Lord will die at the hand of the One for the One cannot truly live while the Dark Lord survives**_."

_Needless to say, dear reader, your intrepid reporter was somewhat taken aback. It seems that, yes, Lily and James Potter had indeed defied Him three times, and Harry was born at the end of July (as the seventh month dies). We have all witnessed, at one time or another the Mark the Dark Lord has left behind, located so blatantly on Harry's forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. _

_Harry went on to explain that there was one other boy who could have been suspect, but the Dark Lord met his match before he had the chance to face Neville, the son of legendary Auror's Alice and Frank Longbottom. _

_The very same Neville Longbottom who stood side by side with his closest friend Harry Potter as they alone faced the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden McNair, Phillip Mulciber, Imabig Nott, and Augustus Rookwood, while their friends lay injured in other portions of the Ministry._

_"We had to lead them away so the others could escape and bring the Aurors. I had what they wanted, the prophecy, and Neville wouldn't leave me to battle them all alone."_

_After clearing what seemed to be a painful lump in his throat he continued. "Ginny's (Weasley) leg was broken, Luna (Lovegood) had been slammed into a wall and knocked unconscious, Ron (Weasley) had been attacked by some sort of brain thing with tentacles while he was suffering from a Intoxication Jinx that he had been hit with, and Hermione (Granger) was a victim of the Flaming Vex Hex._

_"We had to give Ginny time to revive Luna and get help. It was the two of us against nine of V's best Death Eaters and they still couldn't beat us. Neville fought off the Cruciatus Curse and he still battled Bellatrix Lestrange moments after."_

_Dear reader, at this point if I hadn't seen with my own eyes the list of Death Eaters that was recited earlier in this article ushered out to Azkaban I would have tossed the Boy-Who-Lived out on his buttocks for spinning the most unbelievable tale of self-absorption worthy only of Cornelius Fudge. However Harry's tale was not over._

_"She killed him … my Godfather, Sirius Black."_

_The very same Sirius Black who escaped from Azkaban Prison and was accused of revealing the location of the Potter home to the Dark Lord resulting in the death's of Harry's parents. According to my sources deep within the Wizengamot Minister Fudge is under investigation for not opening an inquiry to the innocence_ _of Black. (See previous article concerning the non-death of Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail) _

_"Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. That's why I'm here."_

_The meat of the matter had presented itself, dear reader. _

_"When Dumbledore had arrived and the majority of the Death Eaters had been rounded up, I chased after the only one who got away, Lestrange. I had her right where I wanted when V finally showed his snake face and saved her."_

_Harry went on to describe his battle with the Dark Lord to a standstill when Dumbledore show up to help out._

_"He ran like the coward he is -- he and her both. Too cowardly to face a old man on his last years of life and a fifth-year Gryffindor with a useless DADA teacher who was a Ministry plant because Fudge wanted to control Hogwarts. We hadn't been taught anything last year. Fudge saw to that. So it was like I was a fourth-year._ _V was facing what amounted to a fourth year and he ran like a scared baby, crying that it wasn't fair."_

_The Boy-Who-Lived turned very serious as he sat straight up. _

_"I'm here to tell everyone what happened, but that's not all. I'm here to issue a warning to Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Crybaby, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle born to a Pure-blooded witch and a Muggle father … which I believe makes him a Half-Blood. I'm coming for you. It's time I fulfilled the prophecy. I know what power I have that you 'know not' and I know how to use it so well. Now you know the Prophecy. Let's quit playing games, Riddle. You know how to contact me."_

"Oh, Harry, this isn't good. This isn't good at all," Hermione Granger whispered as she laid aside the Daily Prophet and stared out her bedroom window.

Not too far away at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place at a current meeting of the Order of the Phoenix Headmaster Albus Dumbledore dropped the paper on the basement kitchen's only table. "Harry, what have you done?"

"Oh, wow," commented Neville Longbottom from the Longbottom Estate north of London.

"Well I looked like a complete twit, being attacked by a brain of all things." Ron Weasley commented right before his sister smacked him on the side of his head with the palm of her hand. "Oww! Well he could have made something up like … Oww! Quit hitting me!"


	2. Oww, My Spleen!

Chapter Two

Oww, My Spleen

"Face it, Susan. You're lost," the blonde haired girl said to herself as she traipsed, alone, through the streets of Muggle London in search of the entrance to the Leaky Caldron. "I know it was around here somewhere."

It had only been two days since the murder of her Aunt Amelia at the hands of Lord Voldemort as she watched, hidden in their cupboard under the stairs at her Aunt's insistence. The visual kept running through her mind of her Aunt tortured for the whereabouts of the Auror spy in the Death Eater midst. However it was to no avail, because Aunt Amelia gave him no name, betraying no confidences unto her last breath.

The memory of hearing her aunt screaming once more in the throes of the Cruciatus Curse became unbearable and halted Susan on the sidewalk where she leaned against a dirty brick wall to compose herself.

"Susan?"

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped back from nothing. She looked around in a panic seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Merlin, now I'm hearing voices."

"Susan," a disembodied voice said. "It's Harry Potter. I'm under an invisibility cloak."

Her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut.

"Come on over here so we can talk without being seen," Harry offered.

Her eyes darted around once again. "Over where? I can't see you."

"The alley in front of you."

She heard footsteps and followed them around the corner behind a large trash bin taking up most of the space in the alley. She arrived in enough time to see a shimmering cloak being lifted from a familiar face, a friendly face.

Harry noticed her body language: relief, exhaustion, and general panic all at once before she jumped into his arms.

"Erm…."

He felt her arms squeeze vise-like and her shuttering gasps of breath as he heard low whisperings. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry returned her mutterings. "It's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Her arms constricted even more at his platitude, but then she released him, feeling herself coming under control. She stepped back and looked from side to side before chancing a look at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

Harry looked her up and down, noticing her general state, which was quite messy.

"Susan, are you okay? You look like…"

Her face screwed up in sadness. "My Aunt Amelia's dead. Vol… Vol … _He_ killed her."

Harry's wand came out and he was looking down the alley, preparing himself.

"Wednesday, Harry, at my home," Susan clarified. "I've been on the run since. I didn't know who I could trust, and I didn't have my owl, and I spent the night in a filthy alleyway, and my home is a wreck, and I haven't eaten, and I'm a mess, and Auntie Amelia …"

He returned his wand to the sleeve of his sweatshirt and grabbed the invisibility cloak. "Look, there's a place I'm staying … I can't tell you where; it's under a Fidelius Charm. You'd be safe there."

She didn't even bat an eye. "Oh, Harry, please!"

He nodded. "Right then, um … here, I'm gonna put you under this and we'll grab a cabbie. You look like you're about to fall over."

She looked down as he draped the cloak over her head. "Stay right behind me, alright?"

"I'm here."

"Okay … um, okay, come on."

They stepped out of the alley way and Harry spotted a cab about half a block away. "There's one down there. I'll hold the door open for you, right?"

"I'm right behind you, Harry."

It only took a few moments before Harry did just that. Susan scooted in quickly and he jumped in placing a bag at his feet. "Grimmauld Square."

"'s only three blocks away, Guv'ner. Why don't t'ya hoof it?"

Harry smacked a ten-pound note on the plastic divider separating the cabbie from him. "I'm lazy and this is yours if you shut your gob and get going."

The cabbie smiled. "Right t'are, Guv'ner. Grimmauld Square it is."

On the way over Harry withdrew a sheet of parchment from his bag and reached into his back pocket for a pen. He scribbled a note on the paper and folded it neatly when he noticed the cab come to a stop.

"Grimmauld Square," the cabbie announced.

Harry passed the cabbie the ten and jumped out, holding the door open a bit longer than necessary to allow Susan to exit the cab. He waited until the cab reentered traffic before saying anything.

"Still with me?"

"Uh huh."

Harry surveyed the area and headed what he knew Susan was seeing was an empty lot between Numbers Eleven and Thirteen. "Stay right here and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Harry," he heard her say almost in a panic.

"Don't worry. I have to get the secret keeper. He's the only one who can let you enter the house."

He waited for her to say something else only to hear a whispered, "Oh."

Harry looked around one more time before disappearing into seeming nothingness in front of Susan's eyes. In actuality he was opening the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Dobby!" he called out.

A soft pop emitted when the house-elf came to his master's call. "Harry Potter, Sir!"

Cutting Dobby off before he started his normal tirade, Harry pushed the folded parchment to him. "Get this to Dumbledore, Dobby. It's an emergency."

"Dobby will deliver …"

"Now, Dobby," Harry stressed then turned to hurry back out to the front of the house.

"Susan?"

"I'm here, Harry."

He looked back and forth then gestured to a large tree nearby. "Over there. It won't be long." He crossed his arms and kept a look out.

"Thanks for this," he heard to his immediate right.

Harry smiled slightly before he heard a _crack._

His fingers itched to withdraw his wand, but he held back knowing who was nearby.

"Harry, Miss Bones," came the disembodied voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm sure you've heard," Harry started.

"Indeed."

"I'm offering Susan …"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Say no more, Harry. Miss Bones if you would read this and commit it to memory."

A small sheaf of parchment appeared briefly and disappeared as quickly as Susan's hand slipped out from underneath the cloak. A few seconds later Harry heard a gasp to his right.

He started to head back inside, but Dumbledore stopped him. "A moment if you would, Harry."

A few moments later Dumbledore gave them leave to enter the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Food or bath?"

"Hmm?"

Harry smiled slightly as he watched Susan take in her surroundings. "Which would you like first? Food or Bath?"

"Harry," Dumbledore intervened. "It might be best if we review…"

Harry's smile vanished. "Having been in her situation somewhat recently I think I'm in a position to know exactly what Susan needs."

"Bath."

Harry pointed to the stairs. "Second landing, all the way down. I'll have Dobby bring you some clean clothes."

A soft pop sounded in front of the trio. "Dobby would be most honored to provide misses with something more comfortable."

Harry retrieved a small pouch from his pocket and handed it over to the house-elf. "She'll be here for a while, Dobby."

"Understood, Harry Potter, Sir!"

With another pop the house-elf was gone.

Susan looked on with a small amount of amusement and relief.

"Go ahead. We'll be in the downstairs kitchen," Harry gestured to the right. "Take your time. I'll have something hot for you to eat when you're ready."

As she smiled once more preceded up the staircase Harry and Dumbledore watched until the door to the bath was closed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Something to drink, Professor?" Harry offered.

Dumbledore sat himself at the long table and leaned back slightly. "Tea, if you have it, would be nice, thank you.

Minutes ticked by in silence as Harry prepared a pot of water and a pair of cups. Holding the teabag steady he poured the hot water and sat the cups on the table. Dumbledore added a dollop of cream and gingerly sipped as he peered over his half-moon spectacles at his charge. Harry was uncharacteristically calm considering the situation. The headmaster watched and waited for him to breech the silence to talk about what weighed on his mind. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too much longer.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't badger her for details."

The headmaster gently set his cup aside and sighed lightly. "Harry, it is not my intention to traumatize Miss Bones any further than the situation has already affected her." He paused for only a short moment before continuing. "Be that as it may, you should know that there were no witnesses to what occurred at the Bones Estate and there is only so much information that one may glean from …"

Harry sat his cup down a little harder than was necessary sloshing tea over the side and onto the saucer below. "Then consider this a personal favor to me," he strongly suggested.

Dumbledore leaned slightly forward and tilted his head down in regret. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Harry?"

The Headmaster's eyes slipped to Harry's hands, noticing that he had a firm grip on his wand.

"We don't have to do this, Professor."

Dumbledore leaned back setting a little more space between the two. "Are you sure this is a wise move, Harry, considering your level of training?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "Yet, you expect me to hold my own and more against Voldemort?"

They sat for a few moments before a soft pop sounded behind Dumbldore signaling Dobby's return. Harry's eyes shifted briefly to the house-elf and then back to Dumbledore's where in that ever so short span of time the Headmaster had armed himself with his own wand.

Dobby flung his hand out at Dumbledore. "_You is NOT harming Harry Potter!_"

The two wizards watched as Dumbledore's wand was stingingly slapped from his hand by Dobby's magic. "_Bad Headmaster_!"

The elder of the three turned in his seat and raised his eyebrow at the house-elf as he rubbed the back of his hand.

"Dobby is not afraid and he knows Headmaster can punish Dobby without his wand," stressed Dobby in anger. "Harry Potter is a great wizard and knows what is best for his friends. Harry Potter say not to badger and Headmaster will listen when he is in Harry Potter's home!"

Harry watched as Dobby's eyes turned briefly to the door and he saw Dumbledore noticed as well.

"I see freedom has agreed with you, Dobby," Dumbledore quipped. He turned back to his charge. "I had hoped we could come to some arrangement, Harry."

Leaning back in his chair Harry's grim face spoke volumes. "Get used to disappointment, I know I have."

"What's going on?" a hesitant female voice sounded from the kitchen door.

"Professor Dumbledore was just leaving," Harry replied flatly.

"Indeed," replied the Headmaster as he held out his hand and summoned his wand from the floor. He stood and straightened out his robes

"Miss Bones you have my most sincere condolences. Amelia was a long trusted friend and her confidences will be sorely missed." At that, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Another time?"

Harry didn't miss a beat. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Dumbledore nodded at Susan as he opened the door. "It was enlightening, Harry."

Susan looked bewildered at the Headmaster as the door closed and a loud _crack_ sounded at his departure.

"Dobby, " asked Harry. "Could you see if he's really gone?"

The house-elf vanished with a nod.

"Harry?"

"Nothing to worry about," he tried to play off.

An eyebrow rose slightly and a questioning look crossed her face. "Which is why Headmaster Dumbledore, arguably the most powerful wizard in the world, looked like he was about to face off against an angry house-elf and The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry cringed at the title and ran his hand over his face in slight frustration. "He wanted to interrogate you … I said no."

"Oh."

Seeing an uncomfortable then relieved look on her face Harry rose and turned to the icebox. "Fancy something to eat?"


	3. Mr Potter, What a Big Quaffle You Have

Chapter Three

Mr, Potter, What a Big Quaffle you Have

The next morning, Harry came downstairs wiping the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand. Passing by the sitting room where he ands Susan spend spent a good portion of the evening in conversation. He remembered she had gone to sleep earlier than he, blaming fatigue from her escape. He remembered escorting her upstairs and making sure she was snug in her room for the evening.

Apparently she wasn't. Harry found her curled up, to the side, on the sitting room couch they had been occupying only hours earlier. The fire was still flickering, causing the room to be set in dancing colors of orange and yellows. Dobby had apparently popped in sometime and covered her in a light quilt, which she was grasping tight in her hand.

Susan's dark blonde hair had shifted, sometime through the night, to lie over her face in various strands. He followed the trail of her bare neck down her equally bare shoulder until the quilt blocked any further view leading Harry to imagine she was lacking any bedclothes for the evening.

He knelt by the couch and for some reason felt an overwhelming need to reach out and slowly brush the loose strands of hair away from her face. In doing so he prompted a reaction from the sleeping girl. Susan's face scrunched up and a hand popped out to rub her nose. Harry smirked to himself.

"Susan," he whispered as quietly as he could. Seeing no response he tickled her nose again with the few remaining strands he continued to hold. Her nose wrinkeled once more, but when her hand moved once again it wasn't to her nose but to his wrist in a firm hold.

Susan cleared her throat slightly and her eyes opened slowly revealing a color of blue Harry couldn't remember ever seeing . He was somewhat fascinated and failed to notice them narrow.

"Harry," she said in a low voice. "What are you doing?"

His eyes dropped to her colorless lips. "Um … tickling you?"

He kept his eyes on her lips and watched them turn up in a a very slight smile.

"And do you wake up all of your women like this, Harry?"

His eyes widened. "Erm… women?"

Her slight smile turned into a wry smirk. "Women, Harry. The fairer sex … the ones not guys."

She had moved in the slightest and kept starring at him when she knew she had finally flustered the great Harry Potter.

He backed away and surged up on his feet. "I know what women are."

Susan's smirk intensified as she tossed the quilt aside and sat up showing, in fact, that she was indeed wearing sleeping attire consisting of some very short shorts and a very tight spaghetti strapped top that clung to every curve of her nubile figure.

She stretched the evening away, throwing her head back and extending the long line down her body. Exposing her bare midriff and her seemingly endlessly smooth legs.

Harry felt the heat rise to his face and other portions of his anatomy react in familiar ways that he normally didn't feel the need to share with girls. With a quick retreat to the stairway he called over his shoulder, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The kitchen door opened with a refreshed Susan wearing a bit longer shorts and a much more looser version of her nightshirt as well as some strappy leather sandals.

"Something smells wonderful," she committed in rather good spirits.

Harry, having had time to recover his wits and some of his confidence replied rather casually. "That would be me … but the bacon doesn't smell too bad either."

Susan's eyes shined with levity as a abrupt spurt of laughter broke forth. Harry smiled to himself as he lifted the last strip of bacon to a large stack cooling to the side of the stovetop.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"However, it doesn't matter," she replied.

He shrugged and proceeded to crack sis eggs into a small bowl adding a dollop of cream, then he proceed to whisk them about before he poured them into a warming pan.

"Can I help?"

He looked around for a moment. "You can pour the pumpkin juice.

Susan nodded quickly and reached over to withdraw two glasses from the drying rack next to the sink.

"Oh, make it three. Dobby will be joining us."

The bewildered look that Harry was becoming accustomed to reappeared on Susan's face.

"You let your house-elf eat meals with you?"

Harry lifted the skillet and portioned off the eggs on three plates. "Dobby's not my house-elf; he's my friend," he said matter-of-factly.

Susan sat down at the table while Harry served. "You're an odd egg, Harry Potter."

"Dobby, breakfast is ready," Harry called out.

The aforementioned house-elf popped into his seat smiling happily. "Good morning. Harry Potter and Mistress Boneses."

"Morning, Dobby."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night, Harry," Susan said after she swallowed her last bite of bacon.

Harry nodded, "You're welcome as long as you'd like."

She looked away wistfully. "I suppose I should let the Ministry know what happened."

Harry noted her mood changing rapidly to a more somber tone. "I can make the arrangements if you want. I know a few Aurors that will treat you pretty good, or at least they won't treat you like a teenager."

She smiled in appreciation. "Do you think we could return to the estate sometime today? I'd like to see if anything's left."

Harry took her plate with his and stood, making his way to the sink. Turning the water on to rinse the plates he nodded. "You sure you're up for that?"

"No, but it has to be done."

Susan looked like she wanted to tell Harry something but held back at the last second.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

Harry sat the plate he was scrubbing down in the sink and dried his hands on a towel. "Susan, I need you to know something about me."

He returned to his seat and watched as he held her attention. "I've had a number of people badger me with questions, always asking if I'm okay, you know?"

She nodded.

"Well, if I want to tell them then I will. Otherwise, I'd rather them leave me alone until I want to talk about it. So I won't do that with you. I'll ask once and if you want me to know then you'll tell me. If not … well, I'll leave it be."

Susan nodded, looking to the side.

"So, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"I …," she started and stopped trying to compose what she wanted to say. "I'm the last Bones."

Harry held his hand out. "Welcome to the club. I'm the last Potter."

Susan's eyes became hard. "Don't be flippant about this, Harry. It's not good."

Realizing his words had hurt he pulled his hand back. "Sorry … I'm … well its just I've grown up that way.

Her eyes relaxed and she brought her hand up to her forehead. "I'd forgotten. You're half-blooded aren't you?"

"What difference does that make?"

Susan sighed and leaned forward crossing her arms on the table. "In pureblood families lineage is everything. Well not everything, but it's very important."

Harry nodded. "Family's everything, I understand."

"And now I'm alone."

The silence that fell after that statement was palpable. He knew what he should say. The problem was that Harry knew inviting her to be a part of his extended family was dangerous at the least, but he couldn't just leave her after he knew what it truly felt like to be isolated and wanting nothing more to be wanted.

"You can be in my family if you want."

Susan's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. A moment passed and then she shook her head and laughed to herself.

"What?" Harry asked, totally lost.

"Harry," she goggled sweetly." Whether you know it or not, in pureblood families… what you just said …"

She continued her giggling as Harry sat there clueless.

"What!" he said in exasperation.

Susan composed herself, her giggles becoming, at least, tolerable as Harry smiled in return at the unknown mistake he made.

"Harry, in pureblood families, what you just said would be considered a proposal of marriage."

His mind completely shut down, becoming non-functional to the point of comedy. Snape would have been proud.

"_Clear your mind, Potter!"_ began to echo through his ears. "_No problem, Professor. Maybe I can just ask Voldemort to marry me and it should stun him enough to make his brain shut down as well."_

Slowly, awareness began to come back to him, along with the spark of an idea.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to hold you to that," Susan clarified. "You obviously didn't know what you were saying."

It looked like he was starring over her shoulder at nothing in particular

"Harry, you've got a really weird look in your eye."

"Uh huh."

She gave him a look of skepticism. "My aunt used to say that look meant you were constipated. Are you constipated, Harry?"

"Uh huh … huh?" What?"

Susan smiled with satisfaction. "You were off tending to the Bowtruckles or something."

Harry thought about it and decided to go for all the Galleons. "Susan, are you dating anyone?"

Caught off guard for about the tenth time that morning she paused before answering. "Um … nooo," she replied wearily.

"Well, would you like to be a part of my fam …"

"Stop!" Her eyes bugged and she held up her hands to ward off the ending to Harry's repeated question.

"Harry now that you know what you are asking …"

He crossed his legs and relaxed as a smile crossed his face.

"I know what I am doing."

Susan shook her head once more. "We're both the last of our lines, Harry. By wizarding law if you ask me, I have to accept." She saw his confusion and continued. "It's to prevent the loss of the pure bloodlines."

Harry thought for a moment. "So you'd rather be married to Goyle or something?"

Make it shocked eleven times that morning.

"Goyle is not the last of his line," she said with confidence.

Harry raised his hand and ticked off each finger. "His dad's in Azkaban for life and all the rest of his relatives are dead. And by your own admission all he has to do is ask you and you'd have to say yes."

Twelve.

Harry changed his expression to a soft smile. "Look, Susan. I'm not asking this lightly. It could be to both of our advantages."

He could see the doubt on her face.

"You'd be safe and not at the mercy of the Goyle's of Hogwarts. Your bloodline will continue … eventually. I'm not out to jump you at the earliest opportunity. I'm not looking to run your life. You can do whatever you want."

The tension around Susan was building to a head. "I want to marry someone for love, Harry, not for convenience. And I'm sorry, but while I think you're cute, heroic, brave, talented, friendly, clever … I'm digging my own grave here, aren't I?"

Harry laughed with her self-observation. "I'm not saying let's get married tomorrow. I just thought …"

"What are you getting out of this?'

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I've always wanted a family, and I've always been afraid of the whole 'boy-who-lived' thing. You'd be perfect in that regard. I mean look -- you're already against the whole thing." He chuckled a bit in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I've … I've got some things I need to do, Susan, and I don't want the distraction of half the girls at Hogwarts trying to corner me into every hall closet whenever I'm walking to class."

Think highly of yourself?" Susan countered with an unbelievable tone in her voice.

Harry rose and stepped to the correspondence desk near the only window in the room and opened the lower left hand drawer. Susan's curiosity was peaked as she watched him withdraw a magazine. He tossed it on the table in front of her and she took in the title. "_Witch's Breath_."

Witch's Breath was known for their rather risqué photo's of the male figure.

"That came out today. Ginny sent me a copy.

Her eyes dropped to the cover and it's monthly tag line.

_Harry's the Hottest!_

Thirteen!

Susan quickly thumbed through the pages until she reached the main article.

_Warm up your broom sticks Hogwarts ladies! Harry Potter has reached our number one spot this month as the man most likely to take a witch's breath away!_

Her eyes followed the movement of what was obviously a Quidditch photo with Harry catching the snitch and swooping up with his hair blown back and a striking grin across his face.

She turned the page and there was a collage of photos from the previous year depicting Harry in various sexy poses obviously candidly taken.

_Harry has recently become one of the richest wizards in Great Britain making his Heavy Breathing factor jump seven points. However, what makes this witch lose control is on the next page_ …

Susan turned the page and gasped at a dripping Harry Potter fresh from the locker room shower. Only the naughtily bits were covered with a strategically floating Quaffle.

Before she could take a closer look, Harry snatched up the magazine and tossed it into the fireplace. She watched as the centerfold unraveled as Harry's image was taken by the flickering flames.

"Hey, I wanted to read the article!"

Harry skeptically raised an eyebrow.


	4. Um, Ergle

Chapter Four

Um … ……... Ergle

"We'll meet you there soon," Harry said before pulling his head from the spinning green flames of the floo.

Susan had gone most of the day in silent contemplation about Harry's offer only breaking the silence during lunch and when he asked her if she was ready to go to the estate.

She nodded and smoothed out her jeans that she had changed into a little earlier. When she rose Harry slipped behind her and sat a wrap around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks but it seemed forced to Harry.

"I'll be there for you, and we can leave anytime you want."

"Thank you, Harry, but I have a feeling that they won't let me leave until I've told them everything."

Harry took Susan by the shoulders and turned her around. "As I said before, we can and will leave whenever you want."

His face turned grim. "Susan, everyone knows what happened. They don't need to know every grisly detail."

"Then how will they find the Death Eaters who broke in?"

Harry checked that his wand was secure up his sleeve. "They don't care, Susan. Remember when I gave them all those names at the end of last year?"

She nodded.

"I gave Fudge the names of all the Death Eaters that had a part in killing Cedric. Did you see Lucius Malfoy arrested? Avery, Goyle, Macnair, Pettigrew, all the others? The only reason a few of them are in Azkaban now is because there are Aurors, that can't be bought, who actually saw Voldemort at the Ministry while his band of murderers were trying to kill me and my friends."

Susan flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"He killed your Aunt. I think you've earned the right to say his name.

She shivered in memory of the attack. "I … I can't, not yet."

Harry shook out his frustration when he saw what it was doing to Susan. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said …"

She grabbed his arm firmly. "No, Harry, you need to be firm with me. You and I have to stick together."

Susan released her grip and let her hand slide down his arm into his hand. "You're the only one who knows ... who I can talk to … who understands."

Harry nodded slightly and let her see a soft smile in answer."

(OoO)

_Crack!_

Harry and Susan, who was holding tightly to his arm, Apparated to the tree line in front of the Bones Estate. She looked over the damage to the front of the main house and then turned to Harry for distraction.

"And how, exactly, are you able to Apparate being only sixteen years old?"

Distraction seemed to be the theme of the afternoon. "Fifteen, actually. I've got a few more weeks 'til my birthday."

Harry could see the nervousness and her attempt to stall for just a little longer before moving on.

"You're not answering my question."

Her eyes tilted toward the Auror's that were at the front of the house and that were now walking their way.

"I have connections."

"Can you be a bit more vague?"

"Ministry connections?"

"I guess you can."

"Hey, Tonks," Harry greeted the first Auror. "Kingsley."

Shacklebolt seemed a little antsy. "Miss Bones, are you ready to give your statement?"

"Are we in a hurry, Kingsley?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

The Auror turn on him. "The scene is three days old, Harry."

"And yet we still know who did the deed, don't we? Does it really matter if Susan tells you how it was done?"

Tonks jumped in between the two of them before anything else was said. "Harry, I promised I'd make sure we take it easy."

Kingsley continued on as if Tonks wasn't even there. "Mind if I asked you how you are Apparating at your age, Harry?"

"You can ask."

Harry looked up and around into the air. "Huh, and not a Ministry owl in sight. Imagine that."

Before he received a reply he turned to Susan. "Do you want me to be there for the questions?"

Susan lowered her head, letting a few strands of hair fall across her face as she eyed the tall Auror that was glaring at her escort and she nodded quickly.

"Family only," Kingsley said with a slight smirk.

Tonks elbowed her partner out of the way and set her arm around Susan's shoulders. "I'm sure we can make an exception this time."

(OoO)

Harry was not surprised to find the utterly awful condition of Susan's home. Burn marks adorned most of the furniture, walls, portraits, floor, and almost every conceivable item the Bones' had owned was destroyed or desecrated.

"They did this when they were looking for me," Susan said as she looked around with subdued horror at her family home.

"How many were there, do you think?" Tonks asked.

Susan looked like she was trying to remember. "Around ten that I saw, but I also heard them upstairs. So there could have been more."

Tonks nodded and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Feel like going upstairs and seeing what we can find in your room?"

Susan nodded silently in return as Tonks led her to the stairs.

"You stay down here, boys. This is a girl thing."

Kingsley turned and proceeded to the living room without a word and Harry watched until Susan gave him a reassuring look over her shoulder that said she was okay for now.

Harry looked around him and found a fairly undamaged brown chintz chair where he could wait. He had no desire to reopen discussions with Kingsley and he took the time to rest his mind for what was sure to be an emotional day for his new friend.

Thinking over yesterday's conversation at Grimmauld Place, Harry knew he was sincere about what he told Susan and about what he offered her. He knew he wasn't, by conventional thought, ready to be married. Settling down at this point in his life was far from realistic, but he also knew that he might never have another chance to feel, apart from the physical, what it was like to actually be with a girl and not have it only be about the bloody boy-who-lived.

Susan would be safe from unwanted suitors, and if he did manage to get himself killed sometime in the near future then she wouldn't ever have to worry about just getting by. Thanks to Sirius' money, Susan when be able to do whatever she wanted. Harry made a mental note to change his will sometime over the next few days. Even if she turned him down there was more than enough money to give her a healthy share in the event of his death.

His thoughts drifted to more mundane matters such as the sleeping figure on his couch this morning and the feelings it awoken in him that he had once thought buried after the fiasco with Cho Chang. He remembered the unadulterated frustration he felt whenever the thought of his … what was she anyway, a girlfriend?

Sure she made him feel all gooey inside whenever she chose to grace him with a genuine smile, but even that always feel short when she started blubbering and all but compared him to Cedric every chance she got. Heck, even Susan who was a Hufflepuff hadn't so much as mentioned Cedric and she had known him for years, being in the same house and all. Of course it had only been a day since she had been around. _Give it time, Harry. Maybe it's best she turned you down. It would have only been a matter of time before she brought it up._

He wasn't sure he convinced himself.

Sounds from the stairs alerted Harry that they were finished with whatever they were doing on the second level of the home, and Harry opened his eyes from his contemplations. Susan led the way while Tonks was levitating a scorched truck close behind.

Susan's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from what Harry recognized as the result of someone being upset. When he rose and made his way to the bottom of the staircase, Susan met him with a slight smile indicating she was fine. He didn't ask her anything further knowing from personal experience what she was going through.

From the side he heard Kingsley approach from the living room. "All set, Miss Bones." He didn't even pause for approval before he started. "I think it would be best to begin from when the …"

"Kingsley," Tonks interrupted. "I've got the statement. It's time to let these two be on their way."

"But …"

"Kingsley," Tonks cautioned.

"But …"

"Do I have to bring up the incident with the Polyjuice Potion and the drunken …"

Kingsley held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Now shut it."

Susan stepped off the stairs and into Harry's arms giving him a thankful squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"Thanks for finding Tonks, Harry."

"No problem," he said in response and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you before you two leave," Tonks indicated as she turned to Kingsley and pointed at him. "You behave."

The tall Auror only rolled his eyes and, somewhat disgruntled, leaned on the nearest wall mumbling to himself.

Harry took Tonks' lead and followed her to the living room, out of earshot but where he could still keep an eye on Susan.

Tonks leaned in and whispered, "You're being a gentleman to her?"

"What?" He was taken aback.

The Auror raised an eyebrow. "She's in a very fragile state right now, Harry."

"I think I know exactly what kind of state she's in right now."

Tonks frowned. "She told me about the proposal."

Before Harry could defend himself, Tonks held her hands out. "However gallant your intentions are you have to think of the consequences of your decisions."

He seethed in silence for only a moment. "Thanks for the reminder that I don't have the brain to think through a problem, Tonks."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she replied. "Susan likes you, you prat."

Harry was about to shoot back something scathing but he stopped and his face relaxed.

Tonks added only a few more comments. "I mean she _really_ likes you and if you take advantage of what I just told you …"

Harry turned his head and saw the lithe blonde girl brushing off the top of her trunk with a concerned look on her face.

"I won't … I haven't … I," he stumbled through his thoughts. "I want to protect her."

"She doesn't need a dog, Harry. She needs a friend," Tonks continued. "Don't ask her that question again unless you are really sure what you are asking."

(OoO)

Standing in the foyer of number twelve Grimmauld Place Harry once more levitated Susan's trunk in front of him.

"What say we bring this to your room and unpack?"

She nodded in silence.

Once upstairs, Harry set the trunk down, with a light thud, on the hardwood floor. He looked around and noted the dreariness of the room. Thanks to Dobby it was clean, but lacked any sort of 'lived-in' feeling.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Susan warily said.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Unpack."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't you?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, calming herself. "Tonks said Wizarding Family Services would be contacting me. I know Aunt Amelia had a will … just in case. I'll probably have to stay with the Abbots or some other friend of the family."

The thought hadn't occurred to Harry that she might not want to stay with him. He didn't know if it was his ego that was hurt or the thought of having to spend the rest of the summer alone without a friend to, at the very least, talk about even the most mundane of topics.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked pensively at the ground. "Um … well, whatever you want to do, I guess."

Susan dropped to a sit on the bed and worried her hands as frown deepened. "I don't want to be a burden."

An uncomfortable feeling crawled down his spine. Hadn't he already told her time and again that she was welcome? He looked around nervously with a need to find something to say.

"Susan," he started. She didn't look up at the sound of her name so he stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. His hand slipped over hers in a comforting gesture. "If you'd rather spend time with your friend, well, I can understand. But I need you to know that you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Harry still couldn't see her face clearly as tendrils of blonde hair made a curtain protecting her from whatever fear she felt. However, he did hear her quickly sniff. Regret flooded through his head. "I'm sorry … I shouldn't be pressuring you."

Susan shook her head in response and he caught a glimpse of her tear-filled eyes. "Harry, that's not it at all," she half-giggled.

She raised her head and pushed back the tears with the heels of her hands. "It's just … I really didn't think I had a choice."

This is something that generally didn't sit right. "What do you mean?"

She sniffed once more and looked back down to Harry's hand atop her own. "Aunt Amelia was strict with me."

Harry tensed, remembering his own background with his own aunt and uncle. Susan slipped her thumb over his, gripping him slightly.

"She wasn't mean, just strict," she reassured him. "The thought of me living with a boy, much less without a proper chaperone … well."

"Oh," Harry responded. His eyes rolled up and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Darn, and here I was thinking I was being clever; had it all planned out and everything."

One of her hands slipped out and sandwiched his between the other. "The girls at _Witches Breath_ would be all agog," she giggled.

His smirk turned into a rueful smile. "Had to bring that up, did ya."


	5. In the Arms of an Angel

Chapter Five

In the Arms of an Angel

"Busy?"

Harry finished sealing an envelope when he turned in his chair to see Susan standing at the entryway to the sitting room. Her hands were behind her back inserted in the pockets of her jeans with a curious smile on her face.

"Not at all," he said as he motioned for her to come in. "Hedwig."

His Snowy Owl alit upon the desk preparing herself for a delivery.

"It goes to Rita Skeeter."

The owl blinked in acknowledgement and set off with the letter clasped in her beak. Susan crossed her arms and leaned on the desk.

"Rita Skeeter? Isn't she the one who usually makes you look like you're hiding under the stairway at Hogwarts madly talking to snakes?"

Harry smiled and leaned back making the wooden chair with a high-pitched creak. "We've come to a mutual agreement. She doesn't write lies about me and I give her front page stories."

With her interest peeked Susan had to inquire, "Front page? I know you're famous and all, but how can you guarantee a front page story?"

He had wondered why Susan had never asked him about the prophecy included in his last article until it clicked that the _Prophet_ story had been released the day of her aunt's murder.

"Well … um, I sort of called Voldemort out."

She was so stunned that she forgot to flinch at the Dark Lord's name. "You what?"

He shrugged his shoulders trying, but not succeeding, to look like he wasn't nervous. "Rita had an article on the day you were attacked …"

"That you gave to her," she added finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." He studied her for a moment then continued. "You remember the ruckus at the Ministry before school ended?"

"Uh huh."

"I was there."

Susan dropped off in thought and then her eyes sharpened in realization. "You fought Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded. "It was a trap. I don't think they actually thought we were going to fight back."

Susan shook her head. "The Prophet said that Ministry Aurors were there -- that Professor Dumbledore was there."

"The Aurors were there to clean up the mess. Dumbledore brought Tonks and Kingsley … Remus was there and Sirius too."

Susan looked at his face when he mentioned the last name. Something changed; she wasn't exactly sure what, but she noticed he looked much more somber and chose not to explore the unknown identity of Remus and Sirius any further.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Harry blinked away his dark thoughts. "Do?"

Susan tilted her head to the side and he watched as her hair fell from around her shoulders to hang loosely to the side almost brushing the desk. It was then that Harry noticed this was the first time that she didn't have her hair in a long plait hanging down her back. She followed his eyes down and watched his face.

"It's not often that I get to let it loose," she indicated with a dip of her head. "If it bothers you I can braid it up."

"No," he said a bit too eagerly. "Um, I mean no it doesn't bother … I mean … bugger."

Susan's hand came to her mouth with a slight giggle until she straightened up and grinned brightly. "Well, I'll leave it loose then."

The twinges of embarrassment worked their way to his ears with a burning sensation. It had been months since he had been shy or embarrassed at a girl's teasing and that had been under the not-so-tender mercies of the ever-sobbable Cho Chang. But with Cho he had felt like he was always on guard against the possibility of being cried on at a moments notice. With Susan he was just trying to be someone she liked.

"So, is there anything I can do?"

Back to that "do" thing.

"Um …"

"I'd like to help if I could."

He was still in a fog as to what she was talking about. "Help with what?"

She uncrossed her arms and let her hands slowly fall to her thighs.

"Remember that thing with You-Know-Who?" she said with some type of wonderment that he had forgotten the topic at hand.

It dawned on Harry exactly what she was asking. He hopped up shaking his head.

"No, absolutely not."

Wanting desperately to end the subject before it barreled on into a place Harry did not want it to go he walked, with determination, out of the room and hung a sharp left to head downstairs to the kitchen.

The sound of his shoes increasing speed down the stairs was quickly followed by the only other occupant of the house and with an inward groan he realized he was trapped in one of the few rooms of the house that didn't have a door that locked properly.

Coming up with a plan he pushed through the door and rounded the table thinking that Susan would follow him around, but as always his plan didn't work out quite right. She stood at the door and crossed her arms in determination.

"I know what I'm asking, Harry," she said rather blandly. "Unlike most people I've actually seen _him_ and what _he_ can do."

He looked anywhere but at the girl barring his way in his own home. "You have no bloody idea. Nobody does."

"Then why don't you enlighten me."

Feeling like a trapped ferret under the watchful eye of a proud Hippogriff Harry paced quickly back and forth wishing she would step away from the door.

"He's slowly killing everyone I've ever cared about or that has strong connections to me."

Harry stopped and turned to her. "The Weasley's are in hiding, Hermione and her parents have left the country until school starts, Neville and Luna are under the Fidelius Charm." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "They're scared, and they have every right to be. They're smart to be."

Leaning into the table on the knuckles of his clenched fists he tried to scare her as much as he could. "The only reason I wanted you to stay here is because he can't get at you. Have you ever felt the Cruciatus Curse, Susan?"

He saw the recognition in her eyes of the night her aunt was tortured.

"I didn't think so," he almost spat. "You can't imagine the pain. You can't think, you can't feel anything but the unbridled pain, and you'll do anything to make it stop. You never understand exactly how many nerve endings you actually have until you've felt him say _Crucio_."

Susan's face was ashen gray, as he knew she was imagining what her aunt had gone through.

"I'm trying to be hurtful, Susan, really. I need you to know that the Cruciatus is not the only spell he knows, it's just his favorite."

He pushed himself back up and turned his back on her, opened the pantry and withdrew a bottle of butterbeer. "We have a connection, you see." He popped the cap off and drew a long swig. "When he killed my parents and then tried to kill me he left me with a scar and through that scar, that everyone and their brother stares at, we have a connection."

He set the bottle down and looked to the floor. "I've seen him, through his own eyes, torture and kill so many people."

"Did you see," Susan whispered, unsure if she really wanted to know if he witnessed her own nightmare encounter with Voldemort.

"No," he answered before she could say anything else. "I've been learning to block him out."

Harry turned around and found her eyes. "I seen what you've seen, Susan … a hundred times more. I've felt what he feels when he does it every time. It's mixture of unbridled hate and a twisted sort of glee at being able to cause that much pain. He's not human. He's a monster of the worst sort. And you want to help?"

Color started to return to her face. "Yes."

"You're barmy."

She finally left the doorway and approached him; her arms were at her side. "We're a lot alike, you and me."

He chuckled resolutely. "I guess we're both barmy."

Her face remained stoic, not responding at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"We're both alone, no family anymore, nobody to turn to, nobody who understands as we do."

She stopped inches in front of Harry almost pinning him against the counter. "What are we going to do?"

He held her gaze and hardened his eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

She blinked and her face lifted a little. "You're a strong person, Harry, but…"

"It's already written. I have the power," Harry said as he broke the connection with Susan's eyes. "'Course I don't know what the hell it is at the moment, but I can kill him."

Confusion showed on her face. "What? What do you mean 'it's written'?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what you missed in the _Prophet_."

Being this close to Susan made him feel uncomfortable. He felt if he met her eyes again she would be able to tell that he was terrified at what he was fated to do.

"Tell me."

"A prophecy, in the Department of Mysteries, that's what the trap was all about at the Ministry." He stopped and started again. "See, it's what started the whole bloody thing."

"Tell me," she whispered.

He looked back up in her eyes once more and Harry could see her compassion. Somewhere deep inside he found a little peace when she looked at him like that.

"Voldemort found out that there was someone who was fated to be born at a certain time, to certain parents, who would have the power to face him … stop him … kill him."

"You?" she added softly. "But how do you know?"

Harry's hand lifted to his fringe and brushed away the hair that covered his scar. "He marked the one who would do it."

Susan's eyes lifted and then dropped back down to his once more. Her hands came up and cradled his face. "So you're the chosen one."

Harry's eyes started to burn and redden. The heat rose to his face at being trapped not only by the girl holding his face but also by thinking of the prophecy once more.

"You're not alone in this, Harry. I'm not either." Susan kept her voice so very soft and full of hope. "I'm going to help you and you're going to help me. We're going to get through this together."

Susan lifted up on the balls of her feet and placed her lips upon his scar, kissing it lightly. However when she broke away she didn't back away and instead traveled downward kissing his eyes that had seen so much pain, his cheeks that had been slapped with the uncertainty of fate, and finally his lips that would soon be the avatar of Voldemort's fate when Harry would end the reign of their family's killer.

From the place inside him that she had touched earlier Harry began to feel the beginnings of hope rekindle. He felt another chance at redemption and the thought of not being good enough started to seep away as his hands found her waist and gently pulled her closer.

Susan fingered her way through his hair to the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues caressed one another emoting tenderness and warmth. She tugged away at the loneliness he had felt all of his life at never knowing what being with someone who finally seemed to understand him.

The kiss lightened and he felt her grip at his neck lessen when he figured out that this was the end of whatever they had only just started. He followed suit and let his hold on her waist ease as well.

Susan finally pulled away and Harry watched as she opened her eyes. They looked as if they were trying to focus as she took a small step backward. It was then that her knees seem to lose all their strength and forgot how to function properly. He saw her drop slightly and he slipped his arm around her waist.

Her hand came up to her head and she blinked a few times. "Oh, wow. That's never happened before."

Harry looked a little worried before he saw her smile.

"Okay now?"

She nodded and stood straighter tugging at her tank top and looking a bit flustered. "Sorry."

Concern seeped out of his body and he kept his close distance in case she had another relapse.

Susan saw what he was doing and laughed slightly holding a hand up. "Really, Harry, I'm fine. Just a little swept off my feet."

Confusion crossed his face and he looked down to make sure her feet were planted firmly on the floor.

Susan's giggle flittered through the kitchen. "Not literally. I mean …" She fanned a hand at her face. "I mean … that was _some_ kiss."

Pride welled up inside pushing aside the goofy feeling that had started to edge its way around him. He noticed Susan had seen the change in his demeanor and rolled her eyes. She laughed and he was almost startled at how genuine she sounded.

"Oh, Hannah is going to be sooo jealous."


	6. Ouch!

Chapter Six

Ouch!

…_like the cowards they are. So, I hereby serve notice to the followers of V and those that seek his favor, beware. I here and now swear an oath that I shall hunt down each and every one of you to the ends of the earth. There will be no quarter held. I, Harry Potter will make it my life's mission to bring you to swift and unmerciless justice at my hand. You have only one chance to escape my wrath and that is to turn yourselves immediately over to Ministry Aurors for after midnight tonight I shall begin my hunt. Prey to whatever gods you believe in for mercy for you shall find none from me."_

_---Excerpt from the Daily Prophet._

Susan shuttered as she sat the morning paper down on the kitchen table. She found her companion staring at her trying to judge her reaction.

"Too much?"

Before she answered they heard a whoosh of flames from the fireplace.

"Harry, have you gone utterly insane?" came a familiar voice.

Harry sat his glass of pumpkin juice down on the table and faced his self-appointed mental guardian. "Hello Hermione. I was sure you would have flooed at seeing the first article."

Even through the green flame he could see her anger and worry. "I was going to, but I thought it was something you needed to get off your chest … oh, hello Susan." It took her a moment but she recovered nicely. "Wait a moment. What are you doing at Headquarters?"

"I'm with Harry."

He glanced sideways at her wondering if there was a double meaning in what she was saying. He remembered last night and their not formally resolving their relationship status.

It was then that another face appeared in the fireplace knocking Hermione to the side.

"Ouch, Ron!" Hermione scolded the redhead. "What are you doing on the Floo? I thought you were in hiding. You shouldn't be using the floo network unless you are under the Fidelius …"

Harry stared at the two heads in the fireplace in somewhat of a surprise. He never knew that more than one person could call at a time.

"Er, sorry Hermione. Guess you're here to talk some sense into him. Mum's gone in a complete snit. Thinks Harry's finally lost it … you haven't lost it have you mate?"

Susan nudged Harry in the ribs. "Did you know that more than one person could call in at the same time?"

He was about to answer when a third head appeared in the flames atop the previous two forcing them into the ashes below.

"Oops, sorry you two," came the voice of Remus Lupin. "Well, I guess it's a quorum."

Harry raised an eyebrow in reaction and turned away.

"Come on through if you're coming, otherwise were going to continue breakfast."

The image of Remus' head straining to see what was on the table was odd to see. "Oh, kippers, don't mind if I do. Pardon me, you two."

Hermione spit ash into the air. "I've got to let my parents know."

"Me too," Ron answered. "Be right back."

Their heads disappeared and Remus followed soon thereafter. He brushed himself off and looked up with a grim face.

"Professor Lupin?" Susan said with some surprise.

The elder Marauder and onetime Professor against the Dark Arts looked quizzically at the blonde girl before recognition settled in. "Susan Bones? My you've grown into quite the stunning young lady."

Harry busied himself, pouring another glass of juice and

Susan smiled. "Thank you, sir. But what are … oh, you must be Remus?"

"That I am," he answered. "Harry's been spinning tales?"

A rush of flames later and Hermione was standing in the kitchen as well swatting at the ash in her hair. "I can't wait to learn Apparation. Can't go anywhere without a thorough bath afterward."

"Second landing all the way to the end," said Harry without another thought.

Hermione shot him an irritated glance but said nothing.

"I've made enough for two, but you're welcome to help yourselves."

Sitting next to him, Hermione reached for a clean glass that Remus had placed around the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "I've eaten already, thank you, but mother never has any decent juice."

Harry continued eating his eggs in silence and waited for all the reasons he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. Once Remus settled Ron appeared and made himself at home.

"So who's first," Harry asked.

"Nobody," Susan commented.

"Excuse me," Hermione countered. "We have to stop him from …"

"What we've got to do, Hermione, is support him."

"I didn't ask you all to help," Harry added, slightly surprised at Susan's assistance. "I'm doing this alone."

"You're doing this with me," Susan corrected him.

Ron bit off half of a kipper. "Wha' we can't help?"

Harry shook his head. "Not with this, Ron. I can't ask you to do what we have to do."

"And what exactly do you two have planned?" Remus asked.

Harry chose to divert from the question and go slightly off on a tangent. "I learned my lesson last time. I'm not asking for anyone's help. Susan and I have our own reasons in doing what we plan to do?"

"Revenge?" Remus inquired.

Harry reluctantly nodded. "That's a part of it, but not the only reason."

Susan set her fork down on her plate and pushed it away with her thumb. "_He's_ destroyed too many families. How many more are going to be killed before we start acting more aggressively and put a stop to He-Who-Must- …"

Her eyes shifted to find Harry giving her a somewhat proud look. She swallowed and gathered her courage. "Before someone puts a stop to … Voldemort."

Harry gave her a small nod of approval. "No more," he said in agreement. He watched for the first time he could ever remember as Hermione and Ron chose to take their cues from somebody other than him. He closed his eyes in resignation as they turned to Remus.

"Harry, this is why the Order was formed. This fight is too much for any one or two people, no matter how talented they may be."

Susan interrupted before Remus got too far. "Excuse me? What Order?"

Harry breathed deep and remembered the Order that had formed long before Harry was even a twinkle in his mother's eye; the very same Order that banded together to fight Voldemort in the first war.

"The Order of the Phoenix," he replied.

"Harry," Hermione scolded.

Harry's eyes flashed open in a venomous glare and then he turned away as if she hadn't said anything at all. "Susan, the Order is a secret organization that was formed to keep those of us that actually want to do something, in the dark."

Remus rolled his eyes in resignation. "Harry that's hardly the truth."

He directed his voice to the table. "Isn't it? What actual good has Dumbledore done to stop what's been going on?"

"You know I can't go into specifics …"

"Exactly," He turned back to Susan and started in a mocking cheerful voice. "Dumbledore's been recruiting all over Europe for all sorts to join his merry little club where we can all sit around saying 'grumble grumble, I wish Harry would sit over here and not do anything while all of his friends get themselves killed as I stand here and let my eyes twinkle and offer people these revolting sweets, grumble grumble.' Learn Occlumency Harry, as I totally ignore you this year and let our vile potions professor mind-rape you."

He slammed his fist on the table, toppling his half-empty glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione jumped at the explosion of anger she was witnessing. Susan could only watch in confusion as he reveled secret after secret. Ron stopped chewing long enough to raise an eyebrow and Remus' face fell as he was slowly realizing that Harry was passing further away from his counseling.

"Tell you what we're going to do, Harry" he continued ranting on. "Let's lock your Godfather up in this bloody house until he goes so barmy that he's willing to do anything to get out. Doesn't matter that he's been in Azkaban for almost half his bloody life.

"How about this, Harry? Let's not tell you what's Voldemort's up to this year and when he finally springs his trap you can get that very same Godfather killed in a rescue attempt!"

Hermione yipped and then covered her mouth. "Harry, stop," she cried.

He slammed his fist down again in response. "You lot want to know why I've had enough? Do you?"

Everyone was shocked into silence, afraid of making Harry even madder.

"Let's get it all out in the open." Harry stood and leaned forward onto the table, resting on the knuckles of his clenched fists. "None of you, barring Susan, can understand."

He slammed his knuckles down onto the table trying to feel something other than the pain coursing through his veins at the loss he was now feeling and had felt all of his life.

"He killed my parents! He tried to kill me! He had Sirius killed!" Harry punctuated each claim with another pounding of the kitchen table. "The most important people in my life are dying and you lot have the gall to try to stop me?"

Susan reached out her hand and laid it on his closed fist. Her voice was calm in an attempt to deflate his anger. "Harry, stop please. You're bleeding."

He looked down at the table and watched as the dark red of his life mixed with the deep orange of the spilled pumpkin juice. Only then did pain start to register along the broken ridges of his skin. He raised his hand and quietly observed several gashes now leaking blood down his forearm. Something seemed to click in his head and he hugged his hand close to his chest, above his heart.

"I'm going to clean up. I'd like you three to be gone before I come back."

Remus started to pull his wand out. "Harry, at least let me help with your hand."

Harry flinched back and strode away from Remus and out of the kitchen.

(OoO)

He stood in front of the second landing bathroom sink and let the cool water flow over the open wound across the knuckles of his right hand. The heat of the moment had passed and with every following minute an intense, throbbing pain surfaced as he watched his fingers swell.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked, as she stood by the doorway ready to leave Harry alone if it was his wish.

"I'm fine," he said right before he winced at the small move he made with his hand.

Susan stepped forward and looked at his injury. "No, you're not."

She pulled his hand out from under the water and took a better look at the split skin. "This doesn't look good, Harry. You're going to need a mending charm."

He winced again but did a better job of hiding the sting of his hand being moved around. "Don't happen to have one handy, do you?"

She crooked her eyebrow at him and then moved her free hand to her back pocket and made the motions of searching around. "Nope, fresh out. Maybe I left it in my shorts this morning."

"Figures," Harry played along. "Don't suppose you know any healing charms."

She shook her head. "Sorry," and then, "but a good soak in murlap essence might help with the blood and swelling."

Harry nodded and watched as Susan dipped a hand towel in the running water and gingerly wrapped his hand.

"Go on to your room and I'll bring it up in a mo'."

Hugging his hand to his chest he climbed another flight of stairs after he watched Susan make her way downstairs to the kitchen. He entered the bedroom and sat at corner by the door, which was furnished with two dark colored chintz chairs with a small stand in between for tea.

He busied his mind to keep his thoughts away from the throbbing pain. His plan for the night required a bit of climbing which required the full use of both hands and most assuredly the full use of his wand hand. The thought of not being able to fulfill his threat weighed heavily on his shoulders. If he couldn't go through with tonight's efforts then everything he had been preparing for will have been for naught.

"Here we are," said Susan as she entered the room balancing a bowl of warm water and carrying a small pouch of what Harry knew to be Murlap leaves.

She sat the bowl on the tea table and withdrew a few leaves from the pouch. She crumpled a few up and sprinkled them in the water.

"Let it steep for a moment before you put your hand in."

Harry nodded. "Done this a few times before … last year."

Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "Have a habit of slamming your fist against defenseless tables?"

A slight grin crossed his face before he answered. "Just a few detentions with a psychotic defense teacher with a penchant for torture devices."

Susan grimaced slightly and then reached for his hand. Lightly she unwound the hand towel and surveyed the self-inflicted damage and then set it gingerly into the dark tinted water.

Relief showed on Harry's face and Susan noted the tension in his shoulders lessen.

"Feel like talking about what happened downstairs?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much to say."

"Somehow I find that a bit difficult to believe, Harry."

He lightly sighed. "Nobody understands ... at least not until you."

He watched as Susan nodded.

"It seems as if Dumbledore and the Order live for nothing more than to keep me in the dark. It's me that's fated to face Voldemort. I mean wouldn't you think that they'd want me to be … I don't know, _prepared_?"

Susan nodded again and Harry continued.

"Instead I've been learning how to make pincushions into porcupines and wondering whether or not I've added too much dragon dung to my Verimot Vines." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm sure all the Death Eaters will be trembling in their boots when they find that out.

"All of that time has been wasted, Susan. And the members of the Order have been there all along, supporting Dumbledore as if he could never make a mistake."

He saw the look of confusion on Susan's face and set to clarify what he said.

"He's just a wizard, Susan. Granted he's very powerful and very old. He's been around and knows a lot more than most people I know, but he's just a wizard. He makes mistakes."

She contemplated for a moment before replying. "He's not evil."

Harry shook his head. "No, I wouldn't believe that for a second. He truly believes that what he's doing is in everyone's best interest. He believes what he's doing is to protect me and make my life better, safer, more … erm, carefree, I guess.

"But what he's doing is wrong and it's gotten people I've cared for killed. "

Susan's eyes were downcast as she thought through what Harry had said.

"I'm helping tonight."

Harry grimaced but nodded shortly. "I won't stop you, but I will warn you. It's not going to be pleasant. I'm not going out there to arrest anyone. I'm going out there to dispense justice."

Stout resolution filled her voice in return. "Then we'll do it together."


	7. The Bringer of Devine Vengance & Justice

Chapter Seven

The Bringer of

Devine Vengeance and Justice

Peter Pettigrew, as nonchalantly as he could, glanced at his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes as he stood in Diagon Alley at the entrance of Knockturn Alley at the orders of Lord Voldemort himself. He was clothed in a hooded cloak without his traditional Death Eater mask. A warm breeze flowed down the deserted street masking the minute insect sounds normally associated with the nights of summer.

His eyes were watchful for movement of any kind as he stood in wait for what he hoped was an empty threat from the son of his one time best friend. His Lord had ordered Wormtail's presence in the most public of places in hopes of discrediting the statements made in the _Prophet_ that seemed to be the instigator of the stiffening backbone of the wizarding public.

Pettigrew shivered in remembrance at the memory of the articles Harry Potter had arranged in print. The timed boy he had come to know while he himself was transformed into the Animagus rat that was once the pet of his best friend Ron Weasley had seemed gone forever, lost in the rage of vengeance that his godfather had lost his freedom and a large bit of his sanity to fifteen years ago.

Now Pettigrew knelt at the feet of the only power that would protect him. Granted that very same power would be wielded at him in anger from time to time, but he still remained alive, for now.

Another glance at his watch showed five minutes past the deadline given in the article. His breath slowed in relived satisfaction in knowing that his life was still his own at least for another day.

A noise sounded from the head of the street from the direction of the Leaky Caldron. Footsteps.

Pettigrew's heart immediately began to race. His wand was in his hand and the Killing Curse on the tip of his lips at the slightest glimpse of the mop-haired boy he remembered from a year ago. He remained motionless with the nervous anticipation he felt in presenting his Lord with the cold body of the boy who fouled so many of his nefarious plans.

The hollow clopping of hard shoes against the cobblestone street echoed strangely to his ears. The gate was smaller than he remembered from his past dealings with the boy-who-lived. They were lighter and he wondered if they didn't, if it was possible, sound the least bit feminine.

Pettigrew's breathing slowed as he rationalized that the approaching figure wasn't, in fact, Harry Potter at all, but a blonde girl he recognized from the few years at Hogwarts not long ago. It was the same person that should have been at Bones Manor only a few days ago.

He quickly remembered the fate of the niece was still unknown, at least at this point. He looked up and down the Alley checking to see if there was an escort … none. A plan formed in his head that if he was unable to present his Lord with the body of Potter then this should, at least, hold his punishing hand, and at the very least he might reward him with the …

Pettigrew's hand reached up to scratch the sudden itching at his neck when he felt a thin wire tightening at an alarming rate.

"_Wormtail!_" hissed a very familiar voice. "_James and Lily send their regards, traitor!_"

Pettigrew's eyes widened in panic as he tired to aim his wand behind his back at the form that was garroting him with much success.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Susan cried out as a jet of light disarmed him.

Harry's anger took control as he planted his knee into Wormtail's back for more leverage as they were pushed back into the wall from his prey's panic. The air whooshed from his lungs, but his hands didn't lose a bit of their strength as he pulled at the garrote's grips.

His eyes found Susan's as she stood in front of them and waited patiently with her wand pointed at Wormtail's midsection in case their plan did not go as they thought.

Pettigrew flailed back and forth in a vain attempt to dislodge his attacker. Breathing wasn't becoming so much of an issue as the thin wire that encircled his next started to draw blood and in the neck moment he felt a gush down the front of his robes as important arteries were severed.

His last thoughts were that all hope was lost and a moment of regret at, not betraying his best friends and their son, but a regret that comes from choosing the wrong side in the war and making an enemy of this bringer of vengeance.

The garrote snapped together and came to a halt as it encountered solid bone centered in the back of what was once Peter Pettigrew's solid neck. His body fell forward and took Harry's along with it in a dull thud.

(OoO)

The sound of retching sounded through the wall from the facilities as Harry divested himself of his bloodied robes and threw them into the fireplace in his bedroom. His shirt and jeans were similarly soaked with the lifeblood of his parent's betrayer. His mind stayed numb with the acts he committed that night. He rationalized the brief madness that overtook him afterward somewhere deep inside as worthy and just. To leave Wormtail's body lying lifeless at the mouth of Knockturn Alley would leave doubt about whom his attacker was.

He had to be presented to the public in such a way as to let them and Voldemort, not to mention his nefarious Death Eaters, know who, in fact, had avenged his parents death and sent a message to the Dark Lord.

Harry waved his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm on his bloodied skin, slightly wincing at the stinging it prompted. His eyes were lost in the flames, watching his clothing flame up and slowly turn to ashes. The heat in the room increased as the fire blazed and destroyed the evidence of the night's activities.

He didn't know how long he had stood there lost in the flames when he felt cool hands encircle his waist and hold him firmly in their grasp. His own hands covered hers when he felt her face and body pressed up against his own from behind.

"Thank you, Harry."

He said nothing in reply; instead he stared further into the flames.

"Don't feel bad about what we did tonight, Harry. It was something that needed to be done."

His hands tightened around her own as she felt the inner turmoil that he was experiencing. In reaction she loosened her grip around him and took hold of his hand.

"Come on," Susan said as she tugged at his hand and led him to the bathroom

The smell of scented bathwater filled the air. Susan led him to the oversized tub and stood him in front. The sound of shoes being toed off clicked in the room. The slide of jeans being divested crumpled to the floor. The shift of a tank top dropped with a muffled pad against the jeans followed. And lastly the click of a brassiere snap signaled the end of Susan baring herself.

She took his arm and stepped into the bath. "Come on. You and I need a good soak."

Harry followed her lead without question or awkward teenage ogling. Susan eased back against the tub and positioned Harry in front, his back against her breast, his body safely between her legs. She pulled his head back to her shoulder and ran her hand through his hair in a soothing motion. A moment later a peaceful tune hummed along with each brush of his hair and Harry's eyes closed. Ten or so minutes later Susan could hear Harry's breath deepen

(OoO)

"Susan …"

"Shh," she whispered.

"How long have we been in here?"

"I said shh."

"Right."

(OoO)

"Up," she lightly commanded.

Water dripped on the bathroom floor as she wrapped a fluffy towel around Harry's shoulders and then proceeded to dry herself with a certain lack of modesty. Harry's eyes followed her every move across her flat bare stomach and down each of her firm legs and painted toes. It wasn't until then that he noticed Susan was watching him watch her.

She finished up and handed him the towel. "Dry off and come to bed. I'll be waiting."

He followed her with his eyes once more as her naked lithe body exited the room and closed the door behind him. Bewildered for a moment Harry stood there holding the damp towel then did as he was told. Quickly.

Harry took a deep breath and cracked the door open, dropped the soddened trowels to the floor before mustering enough constraint to step into the bedroom and stare with wonderment at the number of candles adorning the tables shelves and nightstands flickering a warm glow around the room.

Susan lay under the covers and he could see that she was still clothed as she was in the bathroom only minutes earlier; or rather she was, decidedly, still unclothed. He slowly walked toward her and reached the side of the bed, she reached out and tugged his hand slightly drawing him toward and then down on the bed.

After removing his glasses she straddled his waist above his rapidly firming body as he relented without any argument to her guiding hands.

"I've been thinking, Harry."

He watched as she undid her braid and let her hair fall over her shoulders. Between the red lights from the candles, her blonde hair and the blurry nearsightedness Susan took on a heavenly glow about her.

"I want you to ask me again."

He followed the warm glow down her body and watched as her hand disappeared behind her and gripped a certain portion of his body that only he had ever touched. Harry's mind traveled at the sensations as he felt her rise up and then felt his member touching a portion of Susan's body he had only dreamed of.

"Ask me, Harry."

Questions rose in his mind of what she wanted all of which fell to the wayside at the only one he asked that she wouldn't answer. She slid him across her increasing wetness eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

"I'll only be with one man in my life, Harry. I want it to be with my husband. I want it to be with you."

His hand found her thighs and traveled smoothly along to her hips.

"Susan, be with me forever, then," Harry replied in a low whisper. "Be my wife. Marry me, Susan."

She fell forward and her lips found his in the beginnings of their passion then she barred down and took him inside her body. She tensed and a whimper of pain escaped her mouth entering his own.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will."

Susan gripped him and shuddered feeling the tears at her eyes escape the confines of her shut lids.

Harry's arms crushed her onto him as she worked through the inevitable pain of her first lovemaking. Her lips started working once more against his as their tongues intertwined. He felt the cool wetness of her tears drop to his cheeks and all was lost as they claimed each other at the end of a truly troubling day making it one they would remember as being their happiest as well.

(OoO)

The sounds of morning awoken Harry to a feeling he had never experienced before. Most of that certain feeling had to do with

A particular blonde-haired girl snuggled under his arm and against his chest. He felt small puffs of warm breath across his nipple signaling that she was still asleep and secure in his arms.

The smaller yet just as important part of what he was feeling was the anticipation of beginning his own family. At the thought he squeezed Susan a bit tighter and felt her warm puffs stop.

"Mmm, I was just dreaming of this," Susan murmured.

Harry smiled to himself and sighed in contentment for on of the first times in his life. "Think we could stay like this all day?"

Her hand brushed along his chest and her leg rose a bit atop his thigh. "I can think of a few other positions we could be in that could make you just as happy."

Harry smirked to himself. "Is every morning going to start off like this?"

"If I have anything to say about it," replied Susan with an amused lilt to her voice.

He hugged her to him a little tighter and sighed briefly. Odd ramblings began bouncing around in his head and he couldn't help himself. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"About my proposal, I mean. One moment …"

She cut him off before he could go any further. "Harry … what we did last night …"

"You don't have to talk about it," he tried in a vain attempt to not make her relive the experience of watching him nearly decapitate someone.

Instead of following his suggestion she carried on as he never said anything at all.

"What we did last night was awful. We killed another human being."

"I killed him," Harry said defiantly.

"I was there Harry, holding him at wandpoint. I killed him just as much as you did." She paused and gathered herself before continuing. "Afterward, I got sick. It just kept replaying itself over and over in my head … the look on his face."

Harry was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Thing was, he deserved it, every excruciating moment of pain and panic that he experienced, he deserved it."

He felt her shutter along his body.

"It was then that I realized that you were a man that would protect what was yours no matter what it took. You would keep your friends safe; you would keep your family safe. You care, Harry Potter, and that is what changed my mind.

"I won't pretend that I am head over heels in love with you right now, but I've known you somewhat over the last few years and I know you are an honorable and courageous person. You have all the qualities that I admire in a man, Harry. It really isn't that big of a step otherwise."

Susan shifted and looked up to see what his eyes said to her.

"I could really see myself falling for you. Would that be enough for now?"

Harry's lips curled slightly upward, and he nodded in response.

"Good now there is something very important we have to do. We have a wizarding tradition we must follow before anymore fun today."

Thoughts of bizarre magical rituals flew through Harry's head and his body tensed slightly before Susan giggled.

"I meant engagement rings, Harry," she clarified. I want all of your fan-girls to know that you are officially off the 'most eligible wizard' list."

He smirked into her hair. "Same goes for you."

(OoO)

"Ready?" Harry asked as he laid his hand on Susan's sitting in the crook of his arm. She nodded and they pushed open the door to the Leaky Caldron. The mid-morning noise level was rather subdued when they walked inside the main room and heard the whispering of several witches and wizards that littered the various tables.

A few eyes met their own followed by similar amount of hand gestures toward the couple. Tom, the bartender, smiled his toothless smile and nodded slightly as they made their way to the back of the pub. Harry removed his wand and tapped the designated bricks and an archway appeared denoting entrance into the Alley.

The reaction from the various patrons of Diagon Alley were much the same as the pub, but Harry hadn't a clue if it was because of his usual fame as of late or in response to Susan and his midnight adventures.

Her grip tightened around his arm but did not show in her posture as her shoes clicked upon the cobblestone street toward Gringotts.


	8. Getting the Point

Chapter Eight

Getting the Point

"There he is!"

Harry followed the voice to its announcer and the large amount of people that were surrounding a place that he and Susan were quite familiar with as of last night. For effect he turned around and looked behind as if they were actually pointing to someone other that the boy-who-lived.

He turned back around and let a deep frown adorn his features. "Oh, he means me."

Putting on his best annoyed grimace he rolled his eyes, visibly huffed and continued on toward the self-appointed town crier.

"Look, for the last time, I don't know how _Wizard's Breath_ got a hold of that photograph and I'm not going to give you an autograph."

An official looking Auror-type wizard broke through the crowd and made his way toward the couple.

"No, not even to an Auror," he said as a final thought.

The Auror gave him a raised eyebrow and stopped mere feet in front of the couple.

"I don't think he wants your autograph, Harry," Susan commented.

"Mr. Potter, please surrender your wand. I'm placing you under arrest."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slightly toward his fiancé. "Susan, honey, you might want to step back while I deal with this Death Eater."

Several gasps sounded from either side of the couple.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that the Auror's wand had dropped into his hand. Susan released his arm and stepped to the side, playing along with whatever he seemed to be doing.

"Mr. Potter, are you refusing to hand over your wand to a designated officer of the Ministry."

"Um … yeah," Harry noted. "Any idiot that has bothered to pick up a paper over the last couple of weeks knows the prophecy and also knows that Voldemort is out to kill me. Now since you claim to be an Auror I'd expect knowing I'm the only person that can kill Voldemort you'd have the sense enough to know I'm not about to give up my main means of defense to someone I don't even know."

The Auror's demeanor became more threatening.

"Which means either you are a Death Eater or you are quite possibly the world's worst Auror."

A new voice sounded from behind the Auror. "I'd tend to believe the latter, Potter."

The clip-clop of a wooden leg resonated through the Alley. "I'll handle it here, Simmons."

"Mad Eye," Harry said in mild greeting. "What have I done now?"

The gruff looking elder Auror thumbed behind him, to the crowd of Aurors and Ministry officials. "A fair bit of dark wizard catching if you ask me. But everyone else is screaming bloody murder … literally.

Harry brightened. "Oh? Someone finally take it into their own hands?"

Moody's magical eye centered on Harry and stopped momentarily before spinning out of control again. "Saying you had nothing to do with Pettigrew's nearly headless body laying over there?"

Susan returned to Harry's arm and entered the conversation. "Did I hear right?"

Harry nodded. "Seems like Wormtail's finally got what was coming to him."

Moody didn't seem like he was believing what Harry and Susan were selling. "What's it going to be, Potter. Did you have anything to do with this?"

Harry's smile widened. "As much as I'd like to claim credit, Mad Eye, I'm going to have to let this one go."

"The Minister said we were to arrest him on sight, Moody," the Auror said.

Moody's mad eye swiveled to the Auror. "Still here Peabody?" he said gruffly.

Peabody looked back and forth between Mad Eye and Harry then turned in a disgruntled huff and returned to the crime scene. Harry eased back and gave off a semi-relaxed demeanor. "I'd like to help, but I was otherwise engaged when this happened."

A slim smile stretched Moody's scarred face. "Didn't say anything about a time, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed but he didn't lose his head at the slip of his tongue. "Doesn't matter 'cause I was otherwise engaged at the time … whatever time it was."

Moody's body language stayed at its advantage, assertive. "We figure sometime after midnight."

Susan butted in at that before her fiancé could dig himself in the hole any deeper. "After midnight, Harry and I were having sex."

Harry's eyes widened and his head turned slowly to her in shocked awareness. Moody was no different. In fact, Harry didn't think he had ever seen the Auror at a loss for words, no matter the situation.

"Don't look so shocked, Mr. Moody," Susan continued. "It is not against modern civil convention for a couple to engage in pre-marital relations if they are, in fact, engaged to be married."

Moody's mouth snapped closed and his mad eye, along with his normal one centered on Harry. "Been busy this summer, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't think I need to explain personal issues with Dumbledore's ear at the moment."

Moody's mood changed. His hackles seemed to be on end at the accusation. "I'm no one's lapdog, but I think many people would be interested in what you've been getting yourself into." He shifted his attention to Susan. "And you, missy, should hold yourself back from shoutin' off in the middle of a public street who you are shagging," he paused and smiled in a scarred, condescending way, "Or should I say 'engaging' in civilized relations with." He stopped and visibly looked around. "You never know who's listening."

Susan squeezed Harry's arm. "And that, Mr. Moody, is why you aren't my personal advisor. I know exactly who is listening and what I am saying." Her grip tightened. "In case you haven't been kept up on current events, I am currently head of the Bones family, and as head of our respective houses, Harry and I have decided to join as one."

Her head snapped to the side and she visually connected with Rita Skeeter, who was scribbling on her notepad with furious abandon sketched across her face.

"Get all of that, Rita?"

The reporter paused for a moment. "Every word, oh yes, every word."

Susan continued on, including Rita in the conversation. "Harry's mine and I'm his. We're going to become a family soon and I give warning to those of you that decide to interfere with my family. You don't want to even think about how horrible retribution could be." She turned her head in the direction of Wormtail's body and even though she couldn't see him at the moment she smiled knowingly for the onlookers in the crowd.

She tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on, Harry. You promised me a ring."

Moody let them continue on without interference, and Harry closed in on his fiancé. "You're giving warning?"

She smiled, letting Harry see she was pleased with herself. "I think I'm acquiring some of your bad habits."

(OoO)

After leaving the jewelers with a respectable but not too gaudy engagement ring Harry looked around with the distinct feeling of being watched. This occurrence, in and of itself, was not unusual. After all he had been stared at for one reason or another since his very first trip on the Hogwarts Express. However, this time he was justifiably sure he was being watched by someone, perhaps, with a magical revolving 'mad eye'.

Regardless of what Moody had to say in difference to Harry's comment about being 'Dumbledore's ear', he was reasonably sure said lapdog was dispatched to figure out what, exactly he and his fiancé were up to. They sifted their way through the mass of bodies that were coming and going, baring witness to the excitement of the previous evening, until they exited the Leaky Caldron and looked left and right in unison.

"Feel like a bite to eat?" asked Harry.

Susan shifted and inquiring grin back to her fiancé. "We just ate breakfast only an hour ago."

He nodded in thought. "Then perhaps a tea or coffee?"

Not knowing what he was up to Susan agreed silently and took his arm once more as they proceeded to a small corner café and set themselves at one of the outside tables. A waitress arrived within a couple of minutes and they placed their order of two teas.

"You're looking rather fetching today," Harry plucked out of the air.

Susan smiled and leaned in to kiss on the cheek.

"Something's wrong?" she whispered before replacing her grin "This new Harry has me swooning," she added and giggled to keep up appearances.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "I think I picked up a rock or something in my shoe. Hold on a mo'."

He bent under the table and made like he was slipping off his trainer, instead, he withdrew his wand and send a stunner to the empty chair that was pulled out across from the two of them. Half expecting the chair to go flying Harry grit his teeth but was pleasantly surprised to see a male figure fly backward and an invisibility cloak land beside his target.

Their waitress chose that moment to return and screamed at the display before her.

Harry reached into his pocket and whipped out a small wallet, flashing what appeared to be an official identification card. "M.I.-5, official ministry business, please go back in the café."

She looked back and forth between the body and Harry briefly before back-stepping through the entryway.

Susan gave Harry a strange look before dashing over to see who he stunned. "Who's this?"

Harry bent over the body and withdrew the cloak that was still covering the upper half of the body. "Dolohov … he's a Death Eater."

Susan stepped back and drew a quick breath.

"He's stunned, Susan," Harry paused. "_Incarsarous_!"

He took a second for Susan to look at the bound Death Eater. "It's okay. We've got him."

Her eyes darted back and forth between Harry and the bound body. "You got him. I … I didn't even know he was there."

Harry shrugged. "It's not like you've been doing this for the last five years or anything."

She abruptly sat down, still dumbfounded. "But you have, Harry. You were amazing. You knew something was wrong. You knew there was a Death Eater sitting in that chair."

"I really …"

"No, Harry. You _knew_. I would have just led them back home, but …"

He could see the self-doubt in her face along with another emotion he was intimately familiar with – guilt.

"This is my life, Susan. Sometimes … most of the time, really, I wish it were different. This is the reason I've chosen to call out Voldemort and put an end to this war once and for all."

He looked around and grimaced at the few patrons that were sitting by the window looking out onto the patio at the pair of them. "Don't suppose you know how to obliviate someone?"

Susan shook her head.

"Damn," he whispered in response. "This is too good of an opportunity to get rid of him but with this many people around…"

His fiancé raised her wand and pointed it at her hair. Harry snapped out his hand and grabbed hers. "Tell me otherwise you're going to get a nasty letter from the ministry."

She leaned in. "Change the color of my hair and yours. Then maybe a Confundus Charm would work."

"Excellent!"

Harry grabbed Susan as they stepped to the side and he changed her blonde hair to strawberry-blonde and his own to a light brown then he reentered the café.

He withdrew his identification again and flashed it briefly to the eight people that were gathered watching the small event.

"M.I.-5, I have to ask for your attention, please."

They all turned to him and he whipped his wand out and cried, "Confudo!"

He watched as their eyes glazed over briefly. He took that moment to snag his glasses off and proceed like he was talking to them already. "So you see where this is a matter of national security."

A couple of the patrons looked around in confusion for a moment.

"Considering what you've witnessed today do you think I might have your cooperation?"

"Confundus!" Harry charmed them again. "Coloro!" he changed his hair color again to a dark blonde. "The Ministry thanks you for your cooperation."

"Confundus!" he added for general principles.

Once they had Dolohov under Harry's invisibility cloak and floating along beside them they made their way along the street to a deserted alleyway where Harry set the Death Eater to the side.

"We can't run him through the streets; we're libel to bump into someone eventually. I'm going to Apparate him to the house and I'll be back in half a tic to get you." He looked around real quick and then passed her the Invisibility Cloak.

(OoO)

"Aguamenti!" A jet of water shot out of Harry's wand into the Death Eater's face.

"Harry, you have to use the Reviving Charm first," Susan noted.

"Huh," Harry said in mock cluelessness. "Oh yeah. Rennervate!"

Dolohov spluttered awake spitting out the water that had accumulated in his mouth.

"Hey, Dobby just cleaned that floor this morning! Quit spitting."

The Death Eater instead spit at Harry.

"Aguamenti!" Harry yelled back and shoved his wand in Dolohov's face. "I said no spitting!"

The Death Eater squirmed a little more and then gasped as Harry ended the charm.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and smirked at the person who had almost killed one of his best friends only a month ago. "You're going to tell me where Voldemort's headquarters is."

Dolohov just glared at the young wizard and said nothing.

Harry nodded. "Susan, could you be a dear and fetch the ammonia from the upstairs bathroom."

The Death Eater looked confused and turned his head to watch the restored to blonde girl leave the kitchen.

"Take a good look 'cause it's gonna be the last thing you'll see if before I take your eyes out and pour that inside the sockets." Harry laughed. "And you think the Cruciatus hurts? You'll be screaming for hours."

Dolohov looked from side to side in panic and pulled at his restraints. The old chair he was tied to gave a little, enough for the Death Eater to slip one of his hands free and lunge for his captor.

He slammed Harry against the counter as he trailed the chair along with him and Harry grunted in pain as he hit the floor. He kicked out at Dolohov's knee and struck a glancing blow but not enough to do any real damage.

Dolohov slammed the chair against the counter in an attempt to free himself. One of the kitchen drawers caught on a splintered piece and pulled free tossing various kitchen implements across the floor amongst where Harry lost his wand.

Scrambling to his feet Harry grabbed the first thing that his hand fell on and started to pound away at his enemy or more to the point stab away.

Dolohov screamed in pain and dropped to the ground breaking the last of the chair away from his grip but not before Harry raised up with both hands gripping the rather large ice pick and driving it into the Death Eater's eye.


End file.
